


Forever Starts Today

by hopewillkeepyoualive



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I probably missed some character tags I could have added but I'm tired, also a song fic?, its happy, there are some suggestive comments, this is a wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopewillkeepyoualive/pseuds/hopewillkeepyoualive
Summary: Some of the moments of Kara and Lena's big day! Lot's of song references and lots of love!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Forever Starts Today

**Author's Note:**

> I did not edit this and I'm sorry if the formatting is off!

The sunlight had just started streaming through the windows when Lena started to stir. She could feel the warmth on her face as her eyes fluttered open then squinted closed again, not used to the bright morning light in her eyes. Normally Kara was there for her to bury her head into when the sunlight came through the windows. With a sigh Lena rolled onto her back, missing her normal morning cuddles, but then a smile graced her face because she knew that even though she was not getting her daily dose of cuddles she would see Kara in just a few short hours.

She mumbled out a raspy “good morning, love” because she knew that Kara was always awake before her and was no doubt listening in to her heartbeat. She let out a little giggle when she instantly heard her phone chime from a text. It read “good morning beautiful, I can’t wait to see you later! I’ll be waiting at the aisle <3”

Lena rolled back onto her stomach snuggling deeper into the pillows hoping for a few more minutes of sleep because even though it was a big day, the most exciting of her life, she was not a morning person and it took her awhile to wake up. A light knock on the door pulled her from her light slumber and two heads peaked through the crack in the door.

“Hey you, you decent?” Sam’s voice was low knowing how Lena usually was in the morning.

“Yeah come on in you two,” Lena sat up motioning for the two brunettes to come in. She took a deep breath and could smell the coffee they had brought.

“Here you go Aunt Lena! Mom said you like it black so I promise I didn’t drink any because that is gross,” Lena graciously accepted the cup from Ruby with a smile and put one arm around her shoulder pulling her into a side hug.

“Thank you sweetheart, and you shouldn’t be drinking coffee anyway it’ll stunt your growth.”

Sam chuckled knowing what Ruby’s response was going to be. “I’m sixteen, chances are I’m as tall as I’m ever going to be.”

With a laugh Lena responded, “When did you get so smart?”

The three settled into a happy and content silence as they all took a few moments to sip their coffees and hot chocolate before the madness of preparing for the day would begin. While they were lounging in the bed the Alexa that sat on the nightstand charmed and began to play some quiet music.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_Fell like I’ve had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won’t let them see_

_But there’s on thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

Lena smiled again as she sipped her coffee and leaned her head onto Sam’s shoulder letting her eyes close just listening to the soft music that played.

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me, today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will, mmhm, say you will, mmhm_

As Lena listened to the song play through the speaker she was sent back to the day of what Kara and Lena considered their first lunch date.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was shortly after she moved to National City, just after she had met Kara for the first time and she was sitting alone doing some work when she heard Kara approach her.

“Lena”

“Kara”

“Hi”

“Hi, it’s really good to see you.”

“Are you waiting for someone?” Kara had asked while fidgeting with her phone in her hands.

“Not today, I have a hot date with some spreadsheets,” she remembers she had all intentions of sending Kara off with a ‘it was nice to see you again’ when Alex texted saying she wasn’t going to make it. Somehow, with a charming smile and talk of being the new girl in town Lena could feel her walls being slowly chipped at and surprisingly to her she was willing to let them keep being chipped at.

In the end she and Kara sat down to a wonderful lunch with a “oh, game on” and from there they began having lunches together weekly and eventually multiple times a week.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The song faded out and Lena faded back into the moment looking up at Sam who just smiled knowingly as if she knew where Lena had gone inside of her head. The next song began just as Lena was finishing her coffee.

_This horizon_

_It’s shining_

_Seems the daylight knows_

_This is our time now_

_Where we’re going_

_These dreams we’re holding_

_Oh, and now we know it_

Sam bumped her shoulder with Lena’s and said, “Can you believe you’re getting married today?”

With a laugh Lena replied, “No, I can’t. Growing up I never pictured this is how my life would turn out.”

“You earned all of it Lena, you worked so hard to get here and I don’t know anyone who deserves this happiness more than you.”

_All the world is ours to take_

_You and me, we’ll find a way_

_Oh the wonder that awaits_

_Here we are_

_Forever starts today_

“Thank you Sam, and you know I wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without you by my side.”  
  
Sam just smiled at Lena with unshed tears in her eyes and pulled her in for a hug that Ruby happily joined not wanting to be left out.

“Okay, okay,” wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes and a smile Sam said, “It is time for you to get up and get in the shower. I am under strict instructions from Alex that there is a schedule and we need to stick to it.”

Lena laughed, “Yes it is important to not aggravate Alex, you should have seen her on her own wedding day I can only imagine what Kara is going through right now with her.”

***

Downstairs in the guest room Alex was already up and showered debating on whether or not it was too early for her to start getting dressed. Kara sat Indian-style in the middle of the bed watching as Alex paced back and forth in front of her studying the clipboard in one had and sipping on the coffee in the other.

Looking at the watch on her wrist with almost a look of panic in her eyes they shot up to Kara, “Kar you need to get in the shower now or we will be behind schedule.”

“Alex chill, you know it takes like five minutes for me to shower max.” Under her breath Kara mumbled, “Geesh.”

“I heard that,” Alex glared at Kara.

The song changed and immediately Kara popped up and started dancing on the bed. She originally had made the playlist to play for Lena only but she liked it so much that she couldn’t help but play it in her room too. She also liked the idea that her and Lena would be getting ready to the same music.

_It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

“Al, I’m getting married today.” Kara almost yelled it to her sister in-between belting out lyrics of the song.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard_

_We can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh c’mon girl_

_Who cares if we’re trashed_

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shot of Patron_

_And it’s on girl_

Kara jumped off the bed and floated over to where Alex was standing. She grabbed the mug of coffee from her had setting it on the nightstand. She then went back and lifted Alex onto the bed with her and urged her to sing along.

_Don’t say no no no no no_

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_And we’ll go go go go go_

_If you’re ready, like I’m ready_

The two sisters finished out the song. Alex’s phone lit up from the bedside table and she went over to check it. “Kelly said she’s going to be here in fifteen and she’s bringing breakfast so go get in the shower, you’re not getting food until you showered.” Kara pouted at Alex, “No, that look is not going to work on me and no I am not above bribing you with food to make sure you stay on task today.” With that Alex just pointed toward the adjoined bathroom and Kara took her pout into the bathroom.

Alex could hear the shower turn on and could also hear Kara belting the next few songs while washing. She sat on the bed and couldn’t help but smile. She could hear the happiness in Kara’s voice and sat reminiscing on how they got to this day.

Alex remembered all the way back to when Kara first came to Earth. If anyone had asked teenage Alex if she could imagine she would be waiting on her _wife_ brining her and her little sister slash best friends breakfast on her little sister’s wedding day she would have said they were crazy.

With a deep breath she pulled herself back into the present and was back in full director mode as she picked the clipboard back up. She figured Kara would shower at human speed since she knew there was no use rushing through it if the food wouldn’t be there any sooner.

Ten minutes later Alex heard a knock on the door and opened it to see her beautiful wife standing with a few Noonan’s bags and three coffees in a carrier with a half-asleep Nia following behind her.

“Hey babe,” Kelly said with a quick kiss to Alex’s cheek, “How’d you sleep?” Nia promptly walked in with a small smile and laid on the bed and fell back asleep.

“I slept fine once Kara started tossing and turning.” Alex took one of the bags and opened it reaching for the croissant in it.

“I’m sure you weren’t much better the night before our wedding day,” Kelly said with a pointed look because she had the stories of Alex had turned into a total bridezilla. “Be nice to your sister today.”  
  
“Yeah Alex be nice to me,” Kara walked out of the bathroom in a fluffy robe while towel drying her hair, “Good morning Kelly, thank you for bringing breakfast.” With a smile Kara took the proffered bag and cup.

“It’s no problem Kara, I’m here to help.” Turning to Alex she asked, “What’s next on the list boss?”

Looking again at the clipboard Alex replied, “Well, it looks like we’ve got a few minutes to sit and eat and then the hair and makeup people will be here and we are going to start getting ready and then once we’re there it’ll be picture time for us and Lena is having her own hair and make up crew with her and her photographer will be up there with her as well for all the solo shots of her and her bridal party.”  
  
Kara was barely listening to Alex but she perked up at the mention of Lena. She had a hard time sleeping last night because Lena wasn’t with her for the first time in forever. She spent most of the night floating just above the bed because she was too excited to sleep and Alex kept yelling at her to stay still.

“I wonder what Lena’s doing right now,” Kara turned and began to squint at the spot in the ceiling that she knew she would be able to see into the mater bedroom from. Before she was able to though she was smacked in the face with a pillow.

“No peeking Kara it’s bad luck.”

“Yeah bad luck for you superstitious humans but on Krypton we didn’t have such weird things so it doesn’t apply to me.”

“It might not apply to you but it does to your very human soon to be wife so no peeking.”

Kara just crossed her arms and again pouted at Alex, “Fine.”

Another knock at the door pulled Kara out of her pout as she hopped up to answer. On the other side of the door stood Eliza and the two ladies who would be doing their hair and makeup along with a younger gentleman with a camera strung around his neck.

“Eliza!” Kara immediately pulled the woman into a hug.  
  
“Hello Kara, I trust you’re not driving your sister crazy in the same way she drove us crazy on her wedding day.” With a groan Alex stood to replace Kara in the hug.

“I am never going to live that down, am I?”  
  
Pulling away Eliza smiled at her daughter, “Not a chance.”

***

Upstairs much of the same was going on but in a much calmer manner. Ruby was sat in a chair at the vanity getting a very light amount of makeup applied to her face while Sam was in the chair next to her getting her hair done up into a very elegant updo. Kara and Lena had both wanted a small ceremony choosing to have just two people in each of their bridal parties. Kara had chosen Alex to be her matron of honor and Nia since she was basically a little sister to Kara as well to stand beside her. Sam was Lena’s maid of honor and Andrea, who had arrived with the hair and makeup crew was also one of her bridesmaids. Lena knew she couldn’t leave Ruby out because she was like a daughter to her but also knew she wouldn’t want to be a flower girl because she was too old so she was a junior bridesmaid.

Lena heard the music turn up just slightly knowing just by the song that it was Kara’s doing and that she was giving a performance to the song that was playing.

_Don’t go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don’t go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

“I didn’t realize Kara was an ABBA fan, she always seems to be more mainstream pop than disco.” Andrea said to Lena.

“She’s not really. She’s more of a musical fan and _Mamma Mia_ was the first musical we watched together. She was horrified when she found out I had never seen it since it’s one of her favorites.”

Sure enough it wasn’t the original ABBA version that was playing but the one from the soundtrack. “Ah,” Andrea replied, “that makes much more sense.”

“Alright Lena, Andrea, you’re up,” Sam stood from the chair she was sitting in.

“Oh Sam you look beautiful!”

“Hush, I’m nowhere near how beautiful you’re going to look. Now sit and be pampered.” Sam topped off the mimosa in Lena’s hand.

“Hey mom, can I have some of that?” Ruby asked.

“Good try kiddo,” Sam laughed, “you can have some more orange juice though.” The three women giggled at Ruby’s moping face as the camerawoman snapped away gathering candid photos. It took almost forty-five minutes to finish Lena’s look.

She had chosen to go with an updo similar to her three bridesmaids but it was done in a way she could take half down for the reception. The women had decided on the look because the updo looked better with Lena’s vail but she didn’t want to wear the veil during the reception and she knew Kara loved when her hair was down and slightly wavy. Her make up was flawlessly done. Her eyes had a light gold shade with a thin line of eyeliner and mascara. Her blush was lightly done and her lips were colored with a specially made shade that Andrea had given Lena specifically for the wedding. It was a light pink color. Originally Lena had wanted to go with her signature bright red shade but she knew she would want to kiss Kara a lot today so she decided to go with something more on the neutral side so it wouldn’t show up as much. Andrea and Sam conspired to make Lena her own one of a kind shades so that it was Lena’s ‘something new’.

For her ‘something old’ Lena proudly wore one of the only possessions she had left from her birth mother, a ring that rested perfectly on her right ring finger.

“Aunt Lena?” Lena’s attention was turned to the young girl.

“What’s up sweetie?” Lena walked over and sat next to Ruby on the bed. Ruby had a box in her hand, it was small and white with a light blue ribbon wrapped around it.

“I was talking to mom and she said that as tradition goes you need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. She said the old, new and blue were taken care of so I wanted to give you something to borrow for your wedding day.” Ruby shyly handed over the box.

Lena deftly untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside sat a necklace that was a staple in Ruby’s attire when she was younger. As she got older she wore it less but it was still very important to the girl. Lena’s fingers traced over the House of El symbol that hung from the gold chain. 

“Ruby are you sure?”

“Of course Aunt Lena, I thought it would be fitting today and that necklace has only brought me good luck so I hope it does the same for you.”

Lena was almost in tears at the girls thoughtfulness and Andrea and Sam were huddled together both obviously crying at the tender moment. “Can you put it on me?”

“Yeah, here,” Ruby took the necklace from the box and kneeled behind Lena on the bed as she clasped the necklace. It sat perfectly around Lena’s neck. “I didn’t tell Aunt Kara I was giving this to you, do you think she’ll be surprised?”

“I think she will be very surprised. Thank you so much Rubes.” Lena stood and pulled the girl into a hug breaking when there was a knock on the door.

Sam walked over and answered it and on the other side stood Eliza.

“Ladies you all look so beautiful,” Eliza held a hand to her chest as she looked at the women before her. “I come bearing a gift for the bride.” Eliza motioned to the small box and letter in her hand.

“Eliza,” Lena started, “I told you not to get me anything.” Lena walked over to Eliza wrapping her in a hug.

The older woman chuckled, “I promised I wouldn’t and I didn’t break that promise. This is from Kara.” Elizas hands rested gently on Lena’s shoulders, “You look absolutely gorgeous, Kara’s going to faint when she sees you.”

“Let’s hope not,” Lena replied with a blush spreading down her neck.

“Hey Ruby,” Eliza said, “do you wanna go get some snacks with me to bring back for your mom and the ladies?”  
  
“Yeah I’m starving!” The girl replied and with a wink from Eliza they were out the door.

“Hey Eliza,” the woman paused half out the door as Lena grabbed a box and letter out of the bedside table to hand to her, “Can you please give this to Kara?”

“Of course.” With that she was out of the room.

Lena sat back down and opened the letter,

Lena,

Heard from two little birdies that you needed something blue.

I love you so much. I can’t wait to see you!

All my love,

Kara

Lena opened the box and inside sat a light blue lace garter. The garter had a very subtle House of El emblem sewn into it. Lena laughed and looked up at Sam and Andrea who stood sheepishly.

“Is this why you guys made me go with that boring plain white one?”  
  
“That might have had something to do with it.” Sam replied with a laugh. “Now c’mon it’s time to get dressed!”

Lena slipped the garter up her leg as she stood walking toward Sam and Andrea giving them both tight hugs. “Thank you both so much for being here with me today.”

“We wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else,” Andrea squeezed Lena once more before releasing her to get in her own dress.

The girls were all wearing simple floor length a-line dresses in a sky blue color. The dresses had a slit up the thing that ended just above the knee with a chiffon bottom half and a simple top with two in shoulder straps. The dresses were matched with gold dangly earrings and a bracelet that Lena had gifted the three of them. The outfits were simple yet elegant.

Just as Lena was finishing getting her dress on Ruby reentered, pausing when she was just inside the door, “Wow Aunt Lena you look like a princess.”

Lena’s dress was a barely noticeable off white with lace as the top layer of the skirt. The lace on the skirt was embroidered with subtle flowers that shimmered gold in the right lighting. The top of the dress was fitted perfectly to Lena’s body. It was also embroidered with the same subtle flowers and it drew from thing shoulder straps down into a modest v neck that showed just enough of her chest that was still respectable but she knew Kara would drool over. The back of the dress was her favorite part. It split down two sides leaving the back open with two lace panels connecting to the front. Her veil was the same color as the lace on the skirt of the dress and it came down to just about mid thigh.

“She’s right Lena,” Sam said, “you look stunning.”Andrea agreed with a huge smile and nod. Lena turned to look at herself in the mirror and was speechless because she couldn’t actually believe she was actually getting married let alone to someone who was so bright and pure. Kara is her soulmate and today she is marrying her.

The photographer stood quietly snapping some photos before saying, “Let’s get some pictures of the beautiful bride and her bridal party and then let’s go get you married. According to this clipboard here were are right on schedule!”

***

Back down in the guest room everyone was dressed and just finishing up with the photographer. Alex and Nia were in dresses that matched with the other bridesmaids. Kara had chosen to wear traditional Kryptonian marriage robes. Her’s were white signifying the purity of marriage.

The three women were relaxing and sipping some champaign when Eliza knocked and entered the room carrying the small box and letter Lena had asked her to give to Kara.

“How are you feeling Kara?” Eliza asked.

“Excited, nervous, happy,” Kara replied with the brightest smile on her face. “How’s Lena?”

“I would say much the same. She looks radiant too. The happiness is radiating off of her. She asked me to give this to you.” Kara took the box and letter from Eliza. Kara first chose to open the letter.

My hero, my love,

I know we both decided to exchange rings since that is the customs of Earth. But I also know how much your culture and the memories of Krypton mean to you and they mean so much to me as well because they are the reason you are who you are, and the woman you are is the person I am so in love with. I hope you like it! I’ll see you so soon.

All my love,

Lena

When Kara opened the box the tears instantly fell. Inside sat an exact replica of the marriage bracelets that were traditional on Krypton. She was even more surprised to find that there wasn’t just one but two bracelets. On the inside of the bracelets there was an inscription written in Kryptonese that read “el mayarah”. Kara was stunned silent at the thoughtfulness of this gift. She wasn’t upset they wouldn’t be exchanging bracelets because no one on Earth did but she didn’t realize until now how much it actually meant to her to be able to exchange bracelets with Lena.

Alex walked over to Kara and put a hand on her shoulder, “I’m glad we went with the waterproof mascara.”

With a wet laugh Kara wiped away some of the tears that had fallen, “She’s the most amazing woman. How does she know what I want and need even when I don’t?”

Pulling Kara into a hug Alex said, “That’s how you know you picked the right one.” Alex cleared her throat, “I also got you something. I know you’re not big on Earth superstitions but I wanted you to have a charm from the bracelet I wore on my wedding day. I attached it to the ribbon on your bouquet for you something borrowed.”

Kara engulfed her sister into a bone crushing hug, “Thank you, now I have all my things. With my mother’s necklace as something old and Eliza’s hairpiece with the blue gems and these bracelets as something new.”

Nia walked over to the pair and joined in on the hug. Both sisters laughed, “What?” Nia questioned, “I just wanted to be included.” With a laugh from all three they disconnected from the hug. Alex checked the time on her phone noting it was time for them to start making the way to the backyard of Kara and Lena’s house where the ceremony and reception was being held.

“It’s time Kar. You ready to go get married?”

Kara took a deep breath and with a smile she looked at her sister, “Absolutley.”

***

Kara and Lena had been living together for a while before they got engaged. It only made sense seeing as they were rarely ever apart anyway. They were living in Lena’s penthouse since there was better security and it had more room but they knew they wanted to get a house.

It took them about three months to finally find a place they both liked. Kara was taken by just about every property they looked at but Lena was a little more cautions and had a few more wants on her list. They ended up falling in love with the house they had chosen. It was on the outskirts of National City and less than a ten minute drive (or flight) from Sam and Ruby. The neighborhood was quiet and there was nothing but rave reviews from the others living in the community. The property the house sat on was three acres and toward the back end of the other properties. The neighboring houses were close enough that they could be seen from the front but far enough away that no one should notice Supergirl coming and going unless they were looking for it. The back yard of the house was completely private from view with a huge lawn and a plot of trees edging the back of the property where Kara pictured herself playing around in with future little Lenas.

The ceremony was small, around fifty guests had been invited. Rows of white wooden chairs were set upfacing the plot of trees toward the left when exiting the backdoor. They were split into two rows with the aisle down the middle. Each chair was either backed with a light blue bow or strung with flowers. It was a cool fall afternoon, perfect weather for a wedding.

The reception would be held further back on the property under a tent. Fairy lights were strung from the ceiling of the white tent and the circle tables all had chars with the same backings as the chairs from the ceremony.

Kelly popped her head into the guest room, “Hey, we’re ready for you guys.”

The trio followed Kelly out where she quickly went and took her seat next to Brainy. One of the biggest discussions from the wedding had been DJ or live band. Kara surprisingly wanted the band and Lena had wanted the DJ but with Lena being Lena they went with both. Nia, Alex, and Kara lined up at the backdoor ready to walk down the aisle. They heard the first sounds of band playing the acoustic version of ‘A Thousand Years’ and watched as all the guests stood. The doors were opened for them and Nia began her walk.

Just before Alex followed Nia she turned to her sister, “Don’t trip, she said with a wink know her sister needed a little humor to get over the nerves she was surely feeling.

Kara laughed, “I was planning on slyly floating so I wouldn’t.”

“I love you Kara, you look beautiful.”

“Thanks Alex, I love you too.” Kara watched as Alex walked down the aisle and when she saw her make her way standing next to Nia she knew it was her turn. Kara took a deep breath and began float-walking. Both her and Lena had decided to walk themselves down the aisle since neither had a father to give them away and they both knew they were strong and independent women who weren’t property to be given away and felt as though they should both go into this marriage knowing they were giving themselves to the other and not someone else giving them away.

As Kara made her way down the aisle she saw some of the most important people in her life in attendance. She saw Sara, Ava, Nate, Ray and Nora, along with the rest of the Legends. Oliver and Felicity were near them as well. Oliver had made a joke when they accepted the invitation saying he would only come if he wasn’t going to be the one marrying her. Digg and Lyla, Thea and Roy were there as well. She next saw Barry and Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin. With that acceptance came another joke about Nazis not being invited to the wedding. Kate and Sophie were also in attendance.

She then made her way further up the aisle and saw the people she really considered her family even though not all of them were blood. Lucy sat next to Clark and Lois. She giggled a little when she saw how Clark had placed himself between the sisters. In the beginning things had been tense between him and Lena. He was skeptical at first given his history with Lex but he quickly realized how happy Lena made Kara. After a few awkward encounters and much persistence from Kara and Lois things began to turn around. Anymore there was never a tense or awkward moment between Lena and Clark and though they claimed they weren’t friends everyone could see how much the two enjoyed the other presence.

In the row ahead of them sat Winn, James, Cat, Brainy, Kelly, and Eliza. She smiled when she saw Cat’s watery eyes and knew she would have to work that into a conversation later in the evening. She finally made it to her spot at the alter slotting herself between J’onn, who would be overseeing the wedding, and Alex.

Kara leaned over to Alex and whispered, “You remembered the rings and bracelets right?”

“Yes, now hush. Your girl is coming.” This drew her attention to the door and saw the doors being opened again.

***

Inside the house Lena was a ball of nerves. She could stare down an entire room of old white men no problem, without a nerve in sight, but here she was practically shaking.

“Lena,” Sam took her hands in her own, “you look stunning and everything today is going to go perfectly. Kara is going to be floored when she sees you and you are going to have the best wedding I’ve ever seen so I need you to take a deep breath for me before you pass out.”

Gulping in the air and steadying herself Lena closed her eyes for a second. Once she collected herself she said, “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s do this.” With a smile Sam motioned for the doors to be opened.

The music changed to the song Lena had picked out to walk down the aisle to. Her and Kara had been looking through Spotify when she heard it and knew it was the song she wanted to walk toward her future wife to.

_Not sure if you know this_

_But when we first met_

_I got so nervous I couldn’t speak_

_In that very moment_

_I found the one and_

_My life has found its missing piece_

Ruby was halfway down the aisle when Andrea began her journey. Sam waited for Andrea to make it all the way down before she gave Lena one more hug and walked through the doors.

_So long as I live I love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now ’til my very last breath_

_This day I’ll cherish you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight_

Sam took her spot and Lena took another big breath and started walking.

_What we have is timeless_

_My love is endless_

_And with this ring I_

_Say to the world_

_You’re my every reason_

_You’re all that I believe in_

_With all my heart I mean every word_

Turning the corner she finally got her first glimpse of Kara. Her smile was so bright it could have lit the world and Lena was enraptured by her. She saw a tear slip from Kara’s eye and notices Alex lean over to Nia no doubt saying something about a bet the two had.

_So long as I live I love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now ’til my very last breath_

_This day I’ll cherish you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight_

Lena had less people to add to the guest list but she saw them from the corner of her eyes. Jack was in attendance with his wife. After their break up they had stayed close friends. It took some time for them to get there but once they did it was as if no time had passed. Their businesses worked closely with each other and Lena and Jack saw each other at least once a week. Jess was there with her longtime boyfriend and she knew a few other of her favorite employees from L-Corp were there but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Kara to notice them.

_And if a daughter is what our future hold_

_I hope she has your eyes_

_Finds love like you and I did_

After what felt like an eternity to Lena she finally made it to her spot next to Kara.

Kara leaned close and took Lena’s hand, “Hi”

“Hi,” Lena chocked out, not realized how emotional she became while walking down the aisle.

“I’ve missed you.”  
  
“And I’ve miss you. You’re breathtaking Kara.”

“I don’t even have the words to describe how beautiful you look.”

The two handed their bouquets to Sam and Alex and J’onn began the ceremony.

“We are gathered here today to witness the joining in matrimony of Kara and Lena. Is there anyone who objects to the bonding of these two women?”

Not a peep was made. Either no one objected to the wedding or no one was brave enough to say anything in fear of being flung into space but it was most likely the former because everyone who saw the couple knew they were perfect for each other. The pair is an impeccable match, two pieces of a puzzle.

For the ‘human’ part of the ceremony they had chosen to go the traditional route with standard vows and exchanging of rings. They debated writing their own vows but neither could get through writing them and knew they wouldn’t be able to get through saying them without turning into blubbering messes.

“And now we will have the exchange of bracelets, as is custom in Kara’s culture.”

The exchange of bracelets was simple, “With this bracelet I bond to thee, body, mind and soul.”

“Kara and Lena, you are two of the most amazing people. So selfless and ready to help others without question. It is my honor today to officially announce you married. Mrs. and Mrs. Kara and Lena Luthor-Danvers! You may kiss your bride.”

Lena’s hand found its way to Kara’s neck while Kara’s hand cupped Lena’s cheek. Their lips connected and they both couldn’t stop smiling through it.

Pulling away with their forehead still connected Kara said, “I love you Lena Luthor-Danvers.”

“I love you Kara Luthor-Zor-El. I love you so much.” The applause from the small group was defining. The pair turned to the crowd and Kara lifted their joined hands high above their heads, both women smiling bigger than anyone had seen before. They made their way back down the aisle and into the house where they pulled each other into another kiss, this one a little more intense than their first as a married couple. They stayed that way until they were interrupted with a cough, “Alright enough of that you two, there are young eyes in the room now.” Sam was smiling when they looked at her.

“Mom I’m sixteen! I’ve seen people kiss before.” Ruby said with a happy roll of her eyes.

“Yeah Sam chill and let me kiss my wife,” Lena joked before pulling Kara into another quick kiss.

“My wife,” Kara whispered into Lena’s lips. “I’m never going to get tired of saying that.”

“Good because from here on out there isn’t going to be a time where I’m not your wife.”

“People, people,” Alex was with clipboard in hand again, “we are right on schedule but we’ve got to keep it moving. There will be time for more smooching later.” Everyone groaned at Alex with her clipboard but she kept speaking, “first things first someone find Kara a snack, we don’t need her complaining of hunger in the middle of pictures.”

The women all laughed at that but Lena whispered into Kara’s ear, “I’ve got something you can snack on.” Kara immediately blushed and coughed trying to cover the little whimper that slipped out. Lena just smirked at Kara.

“Kara are you changing before photos or are you doing half and half?” Alex asked.

“I’m uh,” she cleared her throat still affected by Lena’s comment, “I’m doing half and half.”

Kara had elected to wear a suit for the reception because ‘it is easier to get my boogie on in pants Lena’.

“Cool, let’s get to it then.” It was in that moment that Kelly came up to Alex and took the clipboard from her.

“I think it’s time to let the clipboard go babe.”

***

Once Kara was fed with some real food and the pictures were taken it was time for the bridal party to join their friends and family at the reception.

“Can I have everyones attention please,” the DJ spoke through the speaker. “It is time to introduce the bridal party. Let me hear it.” The guest all started cheering as the first notes of ‘Crazy in Love’ started blasting through the speakers.

“First up we have our junior bridesmaid Ruby Arias!” Ruby did a little shimmy as she made her way into the tent and headed toward the dance floor while the crowd cheered her on.

“Next we have bridesmaids Nia Nal and Andrea Rojas!” The pair made their way to the center of the dance floor where they performed a short but obviously choreographed dance.

“Now I present the maid and matron of honor, Sam Arias and Alex Olsen-Danvers!” Sam and Alex sashayed their way to the dance floor and spun each other around before striking a pose. “Very nice ladies.” Everyone laughed at the antics. The song finished up as the five bridesmaids danced around the dance floor.

While all of this was happening Kara and Lena stood just outside of the tent hand in hand. Kara had changed into her tuxedo and Lena had taken off her veil and fixed her hair. Kara’s tux was an off white jacked and pant paired with a clean white shirt, light blue vest and a bowtie in the same color as the vest. On her feet she wore a sensible pair of oxfords.

They heard the steady beating of the song they picked to walk into and hear the DJ settle the crowd.

Kara turned to Lena, “I think that is our cue wife.”  
  
Lena laughed, “How long are you going to interchange every pet name with wife?”

Kara kissed Lena then said, “For the rest of my life.”

_I gotta feeling_

_That tonight’s gonna be a good night_

_That tonight’s gonna be a good night_

_That tonight’s gonna be a good good night_

“For the first time, I am so excited to present to you all the stars of the night, the newly weds, Mrs. and Mrs. Kara and Lena Luthor-Danvers!” The crowd erupted into cheers. Kara and Lena paused for dramatic effect before entering.

_Tonight’s the night, let’s live it up_

_I got my money, let’s spend it up_

_Go out and smash it like, “Oh my God!”_

_Jump out that sofa, let’s kick it off_

_I know that we’ll have a ball_

_If we get down, and go out, and just lose it all_

Kara and Lena then entered the tent, pausing so Lena could ‘fix’ Kara’s outfit as Kara pretended to touch up Lena’s make up making the crowd laugh again. Lena and Kara joined their hands together and Kara again lifted them above their heads as they made their way to the dance floor. Kara pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her pocked and slipped them on her face before grabbing Lena who squealed in surprise as Kara spun her around the dance floor.

_I feel stress out, I wanna let it go_

_Let’s go way out, spaced out, and losin’ all control_

_Fill up my cup, mazel tov_

_Look at her dancing, just take it off_

_Let’s paint the town_

_We’ll shut it down_

_Let’s burn the roof and then we’ll do it again_

At this point the rest of the bridal party joined the couple until the song faded out with Kara dipping Lena into a kiss.

“There we have it everyone! Mrs. and Mrs. Luthor-Danvers. Please take your seats as we will be starting dinner. All tables should have water but please feel free to make your way to the bar.” The DJ announced. Dinner went off without a hitch with the band playing soft music and guests conversing at their tables.

Once everyone at their fill Alex tapped against her glass asking for everyone attention. Sam walked over handing her the microphone before Alex began, “Hello everyone. I first wanted to thank everyone for coming and helping us to celebrate these two wonderful women on their special day.” Alex, who was standing to Kara’s right at the Mrs. and Mrs. table put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I promised myself I wouldn’t cry through this so let’s see if I keep that promise to myself.” A chuckle went through the group and Kara smiled at her sister. “When Kara first came into our family I was a brat. I was a teenager who didn’t want a new sister. If I could go back and talk to a younger me I would tell her that she was an idiot because not only did I get a sister but I got a best friend. Kara, we’ve been through so much together. We’ve had happy times, sad time, and everything in between and I wouldn’t change any of it for the world. You mean so much to me and I can’t tell you how grateful I am for you. Now, Kara’s dating life has never been anything spectacular.” This got another laugh from the group, Kara and Lena included. “But then she met Lena. Kara came over to my apartment after she first met Lena. She couldn’t even form words because she was so taken by Lena. If you know Kara you know she’s a talker and I had never seen her at such a loss for words. It simultaneous excited and terrified me. Then I officially met Lena and I understood. I’m not going to say I wasn’t cautious as to why Lena Luthor was in my baby sisters life because I was but I also understood. Lena, you are grace, you are altruistic, you do things for other people not because you want the recognition for it but simply because you know it’s the right thing to do. I have never seen this on such a level in anyone other than Kara and when I realized that I also realized that the two of you were meant for each other. I’m sorry Kara dilly dallied on her feelings for so long and was all ‘Alex I’m not sure she likes me like that’ because we probably could have been here years ago but nonetheless we’re here now. I am so excited to officially have a second sister in my life and I am so grateful that sister is you.” Alex raised her glass to toast, “May the two of you live many long years together surrounded by happiness and love. To Kara and Lena!” Cheers were heard around the tent.

Kara stood and gave Alex a long hug and Lena followed in the same suit. As she sat down Alex discreetly wiped the tears from her eyes, Kara had no shame in letting her tears fall and Lena was much like Alex.

Sam stood and cleared her throat and stood to Lena’s left. “Lena, you’ve been my best friend for so many years now. You are the sister I’ve never had but always wanted and an amazing aunt to Ruby. I couldn’t ask for anyone better in mine and Ruby’s lives. Lena wears her feelings close to her chest. She keeps them hidden, not because she’s afraid to feel them, but because she feels so much of them. I knew Lena was smitten with Kara when Lena would get a text and smile this goofy smile at her phone. It took a while for me to weasel out of her who she was texting. When I finally met Kara I understood it all. Kara is outward everything Lena is inward. She’s not afraid to wear her feelings on her sleeve and she is not shy about showing how she feels. These two are soulmates. They are twin flames and with each other they only burn brighter.” Sam raised her glass, “Lena and Kara, may you two continue to burn as bright as the stars you are and my your light continue to guide you through your lives together. Cheers!”

By this point Lena had given up on trying to pretend like she wasn’t crying. Kara had matching tears, tears of happiness, and they both hugged Sam long and hard.

The newly married couple stayed standing and the DJ took the mic back from Sam. Three chairs, a microphone stand and a guitar were brought to the dance floor. Two chairs and microphone stand were facing the lone chair and Lena looked at Kara questioningly. Kara just smiled and led Lena to the lone chair.

“Babe, what are you doing,” Lena questioned.

“You’ll see.” With a kiss Kara turned back toward Barry who was taking a seat in one of the two chairs.

“Before the first dance we have a surprise for Lena.” The DJ announced, “Kara, take it away.”  
  
Kara had sat and strapped the guitar around her and was fiddling with the microphone stand and smiled over to Lena. “Lena, this might go without saying but this ones for you. I love you.” Kara looked over to Barry who gave her a nod and Kara started playing the guitar.

_You look so wonderful in your dress_

_I love your hair like that_

_The way it falls on the side of your neck_

_Down your shoulder and back_

_We are surrounded by all these lies_

_And people that talk to much_

_You got that kind of look in your eyes_

_As if no one knows anything about us_

Kara’s eyes stayed glued on Lena the whole time she was playing and signing. Barry joined in to harmonize at certain parts of the song.

_Should this be the last thing I see_

_I want you to know it’s enough for me_

_‘Cause all that you are is all that I’ll ever need_

_I’m so in love_

_So in love_

_So in love_

_So in love_

Lena held one hand to her mouth barely covering her smile and the other to her chest.

_You look so beautiful in this light_

_Your silhouette over me_

_The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_

_Is the Tenerife sea_

_And all of the voices surrounding us here_

_They just fade out when you take a breath_

_Just say the word and I will disappear_

_Into the wilderness_

Kara couldn’t help but smile into ever word she sang. She flawlessly played the guitar through the entire song.

_Should this be the last thing I see_

_I want you to know it’s enough for me_

_‘Cause all that you are is all that I’ll ever need_

_I’m so in love_

_So in love_

_So in love_

_So in love_

_You look so wonderful in your dress_

_I love your hair like that_

_And in this moment I knew you,_ Lee

Kara’s smile was blinding as she stood and took of the guitar handing it to Barry quietly thanking him for joining in. Lena was already making her way over to Kara and buried her face in Kara’s neck.

“I’m so in love with you Kara Zor-El. When did you even have time to learn that?” Lena untucked her head form Kara’s neck to look her in her eyes but kept her arms wrapped tight around Kara’s neck.

“Some of the patrols I did in the last few months were spent in the DEO,” Kara replied with a chuckle leaning in to kiss Lena. “And it’s Kara Luthor-Zor-El now and don’t you forget it.”  
  
“Never, I could never forget it.” The group of friends and family were still clapping and tapping on their glasses leading to Kara and Lena sharing another kiss.

“And now,” the DJ announced, “we have the first dance.” The song Kara and Lena chose is a quicker tempo than most first dance songs but it was the song they first danced to in Kara’s little apartment years ago.

_This horizon_

_It’s shining_

_Seems the daylight knows_

_This is our time now_

_Where we’re going_

_These dreams we’re holding_

_Oh, and now we know it_

“Wait a second, where did you get that necklace?” Kara asked just noticing it.

“It is my something borrowed from Ruby. Are you just noticing it now?” Lena smiled at her wife.

“Yes, I’ve been distracted by your,” Kara paused to make a suggestive look at Lena’s chest, “distracted by your gorgeous face.”

Lena laughed, “My face huh? I think my face is about six inches higher than you’ve been looking darling.”

_All the world is ours to take_

_You and me, we’ll find a way_

_On the wonder that awaits_

_Here we are_

_Forever starts today_

“I love seeing our family crest on you.”

“I love wearing your family crest.”  
  
“It’s ours now Lena. You’ve been my family for a while now, this just makes it official.” Kara pecked Lena’s lips humming into them, “And it’s going to be ours forever.”

_This adventure_

_We were meant for_

_Everyday is a chance to discover_

_You give me reason_

_Through every season_

_Together we can do anything_

_We believe it_

The song faded out but the pair stayed connected, swaying through the next few songs while everyone else joined them on the dance floor. Kara and Lena couldn’t help but stare into the other eyes as if they were the only two people there. Eventually the split and danced with others but they were never far apart and always found their way back to the other.

After a few rounds of dancing, drinks, and songs the DJ announced, “Alright party people can I please have all the single ladies out there gather on the dance floor. It is time to toss the bouquet. Of course Beyonce’s ‘Singles Ladies’ began playing as everyone in attendance hooted and hollered. Kara stood off to the side with Alex watching Lena have her moment in the spotlight.

“You know,” Alex began, “if memory serves me correctly Lena caught the bouquet at my wedding.”  
  
“She sure did and look at us now.” Kara smiled, eyes never leaving her wife.

“I know I’ve said this like a hundred times to day but I’m so happy for you Kara.”

Turning to Alex, “I know sis.”

They both turned their attention back to the dance floor just as Lena tossed her bouquet over her shoulder. They watched as it sailed through the air toward the group and landed right in Nia’s hands. Nia blushed bright red and all the guys around Brainy gave him little jostles as he stood confused over what was happening.

As the dance floor cleared a chair was brought out for Lena to sit in. She sat nervously because if she knew her wife she knew Kara was about to put on a show. Sure enough Kara made her way to the other end of the dance floor and put her sunglasses back on. “Hit it,” she yelled.

_I know you got all dressed up for the club_

_Waiting on them to come pick you up_

_Baby, when I saw ya walking out the door_

_I just knew ya needed something more_

_Now whip it straight back to the crib_

_Finna give you something that you won’t forget_

_Baby, I just wanna get you out them clothes_

_I just wanna see you dance in_

Lena knew it was going to be a show but she definitely did not expect it to be this kind of show. For the first verse Kara stayed on the other side of the dance floor lip-syncing all the lyrics. Kara slowly made her way toward Lena, hips moving in a provocative way. When Kara reached Lena she went behind her and put her hands on Lena’s shoulders leaned in. She quietly sang the next few lines to Lena.

_Slow motion_

_We can take, we can take, we can take our time baby_

_In slow motion_

_We can take, we can take, we cant take our time, stay here_

_In slow motion_

Lena’s breath hitched, how could she not be turned on by her incredibly sexy wife sining those words in her ear. Kara then lightened the mood a little and goofy danced to the next few lines although it was still tastefully sexy.

Kara was then in front of Lena still lip-syncing and moving her hips.

“You know, if superheroing ever gets boring I think you could make it as a stripper.”

This encouragement led Kara to remove the jacket she was still wearing so she was just down to her button up, vest and bowtie. She dropped to her knees dramatically and reached one hand under Lena’s dress lightly grabbing her calf.

_Slow motion_

_We can take, we can take, we can take our time baby_

_In slow motion_

_We can take, we can take, we cant take our time, stay here_

_In slow motion_

Kara reached her other hand under Lena’s dress and ran both hands up Lena’s legs. Lena bit her lip when Kara’s hands hit her knees and turned to the insides of Lena’s thighs. As the song neared its finish both of Kara’s hands went to the leg Lena’s garter was on and at first Lena thought she was just going to pull the garter down but Kara’s hands continued their ascent teasing at the apex of her thighs. Kara could hear Lena’s heartbeat start to race at the same time that Lena’s had reached out to one of Kara’s shoulders. Kara then winked at Lena and pulled the garter down and off of Lena.

“You’re such a jerk,” Lena mumbled under her breath.

Kara leaned up and kissed her, “Yeah but I’m your jerk now, no returns.” The pair laughed, “And you better know that you are the only one I would strip for.”

As Kara was about to turn away Lena grabbed her elbow and pulled her in and whispered, “I better see more of those moves on our honeymoon.” Another kiss and Kara looked to the group that had gathered to catch the garter only to see Brainy being pushed to the front of the pack. Kara laughed her contagious laugh and did her best to aim it right at him. He caught it, mostly just from instincts of something flying at this face and then looked just as confused as he did earlier when Nia caught the bouquet.

Once everything was explained to him and Nia was sat in the chair the show of putting the garter on her was much less flashy than Kara taking it off. Brainy was so stiff it was almost like a business transaction and Nia was so red that if she got any redder Lena feared they would have to call emergency services.

The DJ played more songs until it was time to cut the cake. The cake was much larger than needed for the amount of guests but with two Kryptonians, a handful of meta-humans, heroes and aliens alike they knew it would get eaten.

Kara and Lena held the knife together and cut into the bottom tier of the cake. Each grabbing a bit of it they turned toward each other, “You know that the act of feeding each other cake it symbolism for the newly wed couple to the commitment of providing for one another and a show of love so none of this better get smashed on my face.” Lena gave Kara a stern look.

“I promise to always provide for and love you my wife.” They peacefully placed the cake into one another mouths then kissed. After the broke their kiss Lena took some of the icing that was still on her fingers and booped it onto Kara’s nose.

“Lena!” Kara squealed. “Does the symbolism of our marriage mean nothing to you?” Kara questioned if mock outrage. Lena stood laughing next to her before leaning in to kiss it off of Kara nose.

“It does, I just wanted another excuse to kiss you.” Lena smiled and batted her eyelashes at Kara.

“You’re the cutest ever Lena Luthor-Danvers.”

The caterers took over cutting the cake and serving it to the guests.

As the night wound down Kara and Lena made their rounds thanking everyone for coming. The DJ cut in just as Lena sat down after another round on the dance floor. “We’re going to have a nice couples dance for all you wonderful couples out there to finish up our evening.”

Couples began assembling on the dance floor pulling each other in close swaying to the soft music.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn’t see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Lena took a sip from her water and stood to find her wife. Lena found her like a magnet in the center of the door with her hand held out to Lena.

_That every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

Kara pulled Lena in tight and lifted her just slightly off the floor knowing that Lena’s feet had to be killing her by now wearing heals all day.

_I think about the years I spent just passin’ through_

_I’d like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You’ve been there, you understand_

_It’s all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Both Kara and Lena had their eyes closed just breathing the other in knowing they were surrounded by so much love. Alex and Kelly, Clark and Lois, Nia and Brainy, Barry and Iris, Sara and Ava, Oliver and Felicity, Kate and Sophie. All of these couples that lived lives similar to their own, risking their life day in and day out and yet they maintained strong bonds and fought through all the tough times that were thrown at them.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_And now I’m just a-rollin’ home_

_Into my lover’s arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken rod_

_That led me straight to you_

The song ended and everyone who was still there stood to wish the newlyweds off on their honeymoon. It was time for Lena to surprise Kara after so many surprises she had gotten throughout the day. They waked hand in hand to the drive way where one of Lena’s cars was waiting with their favorite driver.

“Lena where are we going? I thought we weren’t going on our honeymoon until next week.” Kara stopped short.

“Yeah well I thought I’d surprise you with a little extra to our honeymoon. You and I both deserve some more time off of work and I was able to get everything situated with the help of Sam and Jess. Supergirls assignments are also being handled and Cat graciously gave you an extra week off.”

“Lena you didn’t have to do all that.”

Clasping her hands behind Kara’s neck Lena said, “I know but I wanted to. For you and for us.” Kara’s hands found Lena’s hip and pulled Lena in for a short kiss. “Are you ready to start our forever?”

“I’m ready for anything and everything as long as I have you by my side Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I also made a Spotify playlist while making this that has some more songs that didn't make the cut you can check it out here > https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6t4QRgkFL7w2ZYgkPzKUMq?si=ahue9479QP2cyOPbElKn-Q
> 
> These are also what I based all the outfits off of  
> Kara reception outfit: https://www.hertuxedo.com/collections/tuxedo-suit/products/ivory-tuxedo-suit?variant=41972067143
> 
> Lenas dress: https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_glitter-floral-and-tulle-layered-wedding-dress-wg3975_all-wedding-dresses
> 
> Bridesmaid dresses: https://www.azazie.com/products/azazie-lindie-bridesmaid-dress?color=rust&utm_term=1003285&utm_size=27&gclid=Cj0KCQjwyur0BRDcARIsAEt86ICfKg-MA2EfVxgXK7j75FCk8E_t5LBL1ZUDTVUpCWUd9j_o2KC7HzoaArSwEALw_wcB


End file.
